


Glory Old Days

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [22]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Thorin and Bilbo fighting as kids, but pretty cute, later they are married, pretty short, still struggling with writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playground fights always used to feature Thorin and Bilbo. Their fights usually were absolutely nonsensical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> I liked to write this. It's cute and short. Hope you enjoy it!

22\. “your dad is my least favorite teacher” au ([XX](http://susie1x1.tumblr.com/post/100910897198/aus-to-consider))

 

_____________________________

 

Bilbo stood on the playground, facing Thorin. Both looked determined.

   “Your dad is my least favourite teacher!” Bilbo said loudly, nearly proudly.

   “At least my father works something proper!” Thorin shot back and grinned when Dwalin ooh-ed.

   “Well, my father does something with money, so he’s more responsible than yours!” Bilbo bitched back. Prim giggled when Thorin’s face became red.

   “My daddy does something for soce-society. He helps to make the next generation more intellll-igent.” Thorin struggled with these big words, like every six year old does.

   “Well, Miss Galadriel is more fun to be with than your daddy. And he only teaches us something as boring as math!” Bilbo shouted and stomped his little foot into the sand.

   “Math is important. If you father works with money, he needs math!” After Thorin’s words, Bilbo was quiet for a few seconds, but Prim helped him.

   “Well, he knows math, because his teacher wasn’t your dad!” The dark haired girl stuck her tongue out.

   “I bet he doesn’t, maybe he’s loosing money and doesn’t want everyone to know.” Dwalin snapped back.

   “At least my dad brings me sweets when I was nice.” Bilbo hissed and stuck his nose into Thorin’s direction.

   “Too much sweets let your teeth rot!”

   “Then I will have gold teeth! They are prettier anyways!”

   “You will look dump! Gold hair, gold teeth.”

   “You look dump with your girlish hair!” The simultaneous intake of breath on Thorin’s side let the grins on Bilbo’s side widen.

   “You didn’t say he was girlish!” Dwalin shouted. “You are girlish with your pretty curls and tiny hands.”

   “Better tiny hands than those smith-hammer like you!” Prim bit back and shook her dark curls.

   “Well, I can climb to the top of the tree in my garden with these hands!” Thorin said proudly and brushed his long hair back.

   “My hands are better to write prettily. I know that your writing is terrible! Mister Grey said so yesterday.” Bilbo sneered and grinned.

   “Who needs to write prettily! That’s for girls!” Thorin said with the air of a boy who regularly told his little sister she was ‘eeewww’.

   “One day you will want to write prettily when you have to sign paper and stuff!” Bilbo said and turned his nose up.

   “I will never sign papers. I will go out there and become a lumber jack!” Thorin shot back.

   “Well, you got the looks of a lumber jack! I want to become a teacher, just to be better than your father!

   “Boys!” Mister Grey stood just a few feet away and looked down on the children. “Stop fighting.”

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

   “Do you remember when we fought in the playground?”

   “Oh yes.” A chuckle.

   “Ah, we hated each other back then.” The only reply was a low humming.

 

_____________________________

 

For more [visit my blog](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent+Calendar+2015/page/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
